Forbidden Secrets
by Allilli
Summary: When a teenage girls love comes back to be with her, she gets taken on an odd trip, her family wants her dead, her love left her in a hive, only to get her again afterwards, Her love and another Xenomorph end up adventuring out of the hive limits, how will it go? Will they start a new hive? Could the girl be everything she seems?


Forbidden Secrets

Chapter 1

(Enjoy guys! P.s. my sister, Skittlez, thought of Mason and Margret so credit that to her!)

All I ever wanted was love, and for someone to love me, from what I know, love is like a drug, it will addict you and make your life easier or better, but in the end it will kill you. I was in love once, but he left, he swore he'd come back, and asked me to wait for him, I swore I would, but he's been gone for two years. life's hard in the mountain woods, and the fact that we live on a xenomorph infested planet doesn't help the situation.

"Elizabeth, time for dinner!" A voice cheered into the hall, I opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs, my little brother, Mason, and my mother, Margret, were all ready for dinner and sitting at the glass coffee table, I sighed and rolled my eyes, once again I was stuck serving my family dinner, I grabbed three plates of rice, fried chicken, and mashed potatoes and sat two down on the table, I walked up the stairs with the third plate and threw it into a waste bin in my room, I flopped on to my bed and grumbled about life,

"Boyfriend's here!" Yelled a young voice, I got up and ran through the hall, Mason was sitting at the bottom of the stairs laughing at me,

"YOU... ACTUALLY... THOUGHT…." Mason laughed, I frowned and kicked Mason between his legs, his face twisted and he fell to his knees bawling, I laughed at him and my mother rounded the corner raging with a leather belt,

"ELIZABETH! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HITTING YOUR BROTHER?" She screamed, Margret raised her arm and shot it down before I could scream, the belt lashed against my cheek, leaving a mark, she raised her arm again, but this time I caught the belt, Margret huffed and punched me in my nose, my blood splattered against my face, Mason laughed more and I raced up the stairs in tears, I locked the door behind me and sulked in my bathroom,

'aww, why so sad?' purred a voice, I looked up to the dark, tailed figure in the window frame, I sniffled and it curled up with me,

"Your…. B...back" I cried happily, I buried my face into it's rough shoulder, and it purred,

'Of course, I said I would' it purred, I laughed and kissed it's eyeless head.

"Galax, Please stay this time…" I begged, he nodded his head, Galax was a xenomorph, but he was also my lover,

'Of course' he said, I nestled close to him and forgot my worries, forgot about my abusive mother and my dead father, forgot about school tomorrow, forgot that my friends were supposed to be here in twenty minutes, all that I could think about was Galax,

'My dearest Liz, the hive wishes to meet you' Galax laughed, I laughed with him,

"Why so they can impregnate me with a facehugger? Or to kill me for lunch?" I joked, Galax thought for a second,

'probably both!' he laughed, I kissed his rough lips and we cuddled there,

"YOUNG LADY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" My mother screamed from behind the door, I looked up to Galax,

'I could kill her' Galax suggested, I held back a laugh and shook my head No,

'you could face her with me by your side!' Galax laughed, I scowled,

"She'd flip!" I whispered, Galax just shrugged,

"Just sit here and stay quiet no matter what!" I ordered, Galax sighed and nodded, I closed the bathroom door and opened my bedroom door,

"Yes mother?" I asked, she backhanded my face,

"Who was in here?" She asked, I furrowed my brow,

"No one, mother, are you feeling well? You must had imagined it." I said calmly as I could, she laughed and yanked my long orange hair as she whipped a long knife out of her back pocket, she grinned and knee'd my stomach, I fell on my chest and Margret set one of her feet on my neck, I looked near my bed, the bathroom door handle was turning slowly, I felt a sharp pain in my right hand so looked over, the knife went halfway through my hand, my palm covered in cherry colored blood, I fought back tears as Margret ripped the knife out, swiped my wallet off my dresser, and walked to her room, Mason walked by and laughed at me,

"Awww, does little Elizabeth have a boo-boo?" Mason taunted, he walked in and kicked my shoulder, I let out a sob and my bedroom door slammed closed, Galax was behind Mason, ready to kill him, I shook my head and he retreated to the ceiling, Mason spinned around with fear,

"W..Who's there?" He stuttered,

"Awww, is little twelve year old Mason scared?" I laughed,

"NO! PLUS YOUR ONLY FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN ME!"Mason protested, I laughed,

"Yeah, your not supposed to be hitting your sixteen year old sister!" I spat back, Mason rolled his eyes and punched me in my jaw as hard as he could, I heard a large thump next to me,

"Great, now we can't let him leave…." I groaned, Galax rubbed his head against my shoulder,

'Im sorry my love, he was harming you!' Galax purred, I smiled and kissed the side of his head,

"Plus Mason, you were right, my boyfriend is here…" I laughed, Galax leapt onto Mason and held him to the ground as I stood up,

"Galax, your hive wanted to meet me correct? Well tell em I'm coming, and with a little gift as well!" I purred, Galax stared at me for a minute,

'My Love, They might kill you though!' He protested, I rubbed Galax's chin,

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, plus, can you kill Mason for me?" I soothed, Galax nodded and rammed his tail through Mason's chest, Mason screamed and I heard my mother rush to my room, I ran to the window, it was a twenty three foot drop, my door swung open and Margret screamed,

'We must go, NOW!' Galax yelled, I turned and laughed at my mother,

"ELIZABETH! YOUR A MONSTER! ILL KILL YOU! ILL KILL YOU!" She screamed, I leapt from the window and landed on my old trampoline, Margret chucked a knife at me as she called someone, but the knife missed by far, Galax rushed through the trees and I struggled to follow him, I saw a camera on a tree, it had the initials Y.W. printed on it's side, we ran for a few minutes until a large gray truck pulled in front of me, Galax was far ahead, a man in a red security uniform with a pulse rifle got out and aimed it at me,

"Mam, you are under arrest for the association with a dangerous species known as the Xenomorph, you shall be executed upon any forms of resistance!" The man barked, I was stunned, my mother called them,

"But, wouldn't you rather have me?" I purred, squeezing my breasts out as much as I could, i made a sad face and put my hands down, the man looked at my breasts hesitantly,

"Uhh, sir she escaped!" The man said into his Radio, he then switched it off and popped a breath mint into his mouth,

"Ok, let's make this fast!"he laughed as he grinned, I smiled and bit my lip,

"Sorry, I was talking to the xenomorph behind you when I asked that!" I giggled, his face went pale as Galax cracked his neck, I ran to Galax and kissed his forehead,

'We must hurry, were being hunted…' Galax said, I hung on to his neck as he shot through the woods, while never even making a sound, Galax skidded to a halt and sprinted up a huge tree, it was cracked in half near the top, when Galax got there he lept down the tree's hollow stalk, we hit the ground about twenty feet below actual ground level,

"Where are we?" I asked, I couldn't see anything it was so dark, I heard something scuttle near me and something else open,

'We're in the Hive's egg room!' Galax exclaimed, the scuttling was a facehugger, and the thing opening was a facehugger hatching, which they only open if a host is nearby, the realization hit me and I lept into Galax's arms terrified,

"P….please.." I stuttered, Galax just shook his head,

'Sorry, I really did love you, but the queen had other ideas…' Galax laughed, he dropped me and rushed away, I backed away until my back was against a pillar covered in hive resin, I sobbed in the corner as I heard a few facehuggers get closer, I didn't want to die, I just wanted someone to love me for once, a let out a large sob and something wrapped itself around my neck and face, I felt something being forced down my throat, it was slimy, it was a baby xenomorph, I tried to tear the facehugger off but it was on tight, I felt sick, my head was pounding, my vision fading.

I woke with a gasp of air, cool crisp air, I looked around, was it just a dream? No, the facehugger laid nearby on the ground, it was still and curled up, my chest felt tight, I started coughing violently and I instinctively put my sleeve in front of my mouth, there was a splotch of blood on it, I curled up against the resin covered pillar, the facehuggers were ignoring me now, they knew my death would be soon, I let out a tear as my chest proceedingly felt tighter and tighter,

'Aww, so sad' laughed a voice, Galax,

"Fuck off!" I screamed, angered that he used me,

'Able to fight even when she's dying, how amusing' Galax taunted,

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled,

'Oh I'm so sad, so gloomy, I wish my mommy and daddy would love me!' Galax mocked, I stood and started storming to where I heard Galax, but was stopped by a sudden sharp pain in my chest,

Thump thump….. thump thump… thump thump thump……..

"HELP ME! GALAX PLEASE!" I Pleaded, I curled up on the ground and cried, this was it.

Thump thump thump thump… thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump...

As my vision died off, the pain in my chest was excruciating, and eventually after minutes of me screaming, there was a crack as the Chestburster ripped through my chest, and then I didn't feel anything.

'Should we eat her?'

'No, how about we impregnate her again!'

'No! We shall accept her as one of my own!'

'Yes mother…'

'Very well mother…'

'Ok sure…mother…'

'Now let her rest, she'll need it…'

'Wakey Wakey' a voice said, I lept up and kicked it in the forehead,

'OWIE!' It squealed, I kicked it again for precaution, it was a small yellowish xenomorph, a newly-born xenomorph,

"Why aren't I dead?" I asked, prepared to kick it harder,

'I don't know, but your my mommy!' it purred, I sat and it curled up in my lap, it was tiny compared to how big Galax was,

'Galax is a meanie pants!' the xenomorph purred, it read my thoughts…

'Yeah! We have a Tela something bond, or something like that…' the xenomorph cheered,

"A Telepathic Bond?" I asked, the xenomorph smiled,

'Yeah! Mommy's so smart!' It purred, I couldn't help but smile, I looked down and felt my chest, it was fine,

'How did you get out of my chest without killing me…' I wondered, kinda confused,

'oh, I sensed you were in pain when I tried to get out, so I went another way, it had white squares and a slimy pink thing..' the xenomorph said as it shuttered, I forgot it could read my thoughts, I laughed,

'AH! SLIMY PINK MONSTER THING!' It squealed and pointed at my tongue,

"Wait, you got out through my mouth? I asked,

'Thats a mouth? Why does it look funny? Why are your teeth flat? Where's your inner-jaw? Is slimy pink monster a part of your mouth?' the xenomorph asked curiously,

"Uh, because I'm human, I eat plants and meat so some of my teeth are flat, I don't need an inner-jaw, and yes, my tongue is part of my mouth, I use it to speak!" I explained, the little xenomorph watched me,

'Wow…' It said, astonished by me,

'Wait, is that a human with a newly-born?' someone asked, I heard a grunt, I turned, three xenomorphs were running at me,

"I have to go…." I said to the little xenomorph,

'Mommy wait!' I protested as I walked speedily away,

"WHAT?" I asked, a little to harsh,

'I just wanted to know… what is my name?' it sniffled,

"Um, how do I sugar coat this… I'm not your mother, leave me be, your just an alien who used me as an incubator!" I screamed in it's face,

'Well that's rude, why would you say that to someone who loves you, Elizabeth' someone said behind me,

"Galax, you have fifteen seconds till I turn around and get revenge on your ars…" I growled, the little xenomorph ran while crying to the three xenomorphs who were chasing me, I turned when I got to nine and ran at Galax, he laughed at me but stopped when I punched him in his jaw with full force, he fell on the ground stunned and started getting up, but I had already ran across the room to the nearest hallway, all the walls were covered in hive resin, but this one was covered in a lot of resin, it was maybe thirteen inches thick, I ran down the hall as fast as I could, but I could hear Galax gaining speed behind me.

'STOP IT THIS INSTANT!' Ordered a female voice, it was calm, yet stern.

'Sorry mother' Galax Groaned, I laughed at him but he lept onto me and hissed in my face, his tail centimeters from my chest where my heart was,

'GALAX I SAID STOP!' The female voice yelled, Galax got off me and grumbled to himself,

"Your a douchebag" I spat at Galax, he gave me a death stare,

'Shut it' He ordered,

'Ill knock you in the jaw again if you want!' I threatened telepathically, which I had no idea I even could before,

'And I would still love you and hold you but how's that working out?!' he hissed, I shut my mouth and scowled, I hated him.

'Now if you two are done bickering, I would like to welcome you to the Hive, Elizabeth' the voice said, I held back a laugh,

"You think I'm welcomed here? I was used as a host, and since I lived I'm a member of this Hive?" I laughed,

'N-' the queen started,

"SHUDDUP! I wish….. you all….would just….. DIE!" I Screamed telepathically and out loud, Galax put a hand to his head,

'If this is what it's like everyday living with a human girl then I'm out' he grunted, I held back a laugh,

'Elizabeth, your welcome here anytime, but you need to hide for now…' the Queen sighed,

"Why?" I asked,

'Because this is a mapped hive, were allowed within certain boundaries for hunting animals, but no humans, they think they tamed us, they will come and search here first, you must hide with Galax and Ander, they'll take you to the safe place and keep you there till it's safe for you be free' the Queen said sternly, I sighed,

"I ain't got no choice, so let's go….." I groaned, Galax and a xenomorph, Ander, walked in front of me as I followed obediently, but we stopped when we heard a little squeaking,

'WAIT FORRRR MEEEEEE!' the little xenomorph squealed, I shook my head at Ander,

"Run faster…." I said, I lept onto Galax's back as he whipped through the Hive with Ander,

"And No, this doesn't mean I forgive you…." I growled sternly, Galax frowned and I felt his mood sadden,

"Yet…." I added on with a smirk, I bonked Galax on the head twice though,

'Ow! What was that?' he yipped,

"REVENGE!" I Yelled with confidence,

'Whatever you need to tell yourself…' he laughed,

'I need to tell myself to forgive you…' I joked telepathically,

'You know you love me still!' he protested playfully, Ander nodded his head,

'Fine, ill forgive you but not fully!' I laughed, Ander grinned as I gave Galax a tight hug, I squeezed his neck more,

"Have you ever been Impregnated by a Facehugger?" I asked with a wide grin, he shook his head no with an uncertain expression, I stuck four sticks of gum in my mouth, chewed them up till they were slimy and sticky while all in the shape of a large ball,

"Lemme show you how it feels!" I laughed, I choked him and shoved my hand down his throat with the ball of gum,

"It doesn't drug you, no you feel the egg inside you, it chokes you and then dies once your unconscious" I explained as he ran out of the Hive and I let the gum slide down his throat into his stomach,

"Then you wake, and it feels like a black hole in your stomach, then you feel it ram against your chest, it hurts! Even if mine rammed my chest, then went out my mouth, it still hurt!" I said as I knocked his head with my wrist, I just realized Galax and Ander ran the whole time, I didn't even know where we were,

'Owch, sorry, it doesn't help the fact we have to do that to get more hive members…' Galax counteracted, I nodded, he had a fair point,

"Fair, just don't do it to kind-hearted girls like me!" I purred while popping my chest out,

'So what your saying is we should only impregnate nice, Flat chested, girls who are actually kind?' Ander asked,

"Precisely, and by that did you say I have large breasts?" I asked, I felt Ander blush,

'What? No! I never said that!' he protested,

"Oh no, you have some competition, Galax!' I laughed,

'Bull' he grunted, I laughed and kissed his rough head,

"What species of xenomorph are you guys, your bigger than drones…" I asked curiously while running my finger along the creases in Galax's crest,

'Were Praetorians, mighty warriors and defenders of the Hive!' Ander said with pride, I rolled my eyes with Galax, Galax and Ander stopped running at a waterfall that lead to a massive teal, crystal clear pond, it was beautifully astonishing. Galax lept from the cliff into the pond, but Ander walked down the side of the cliff,

"What? Scared of jumping off a cliff into water? It's like twenty feet deep from what I can see!" I laughed as I jumped, I hit the water and sunk to the bottom, I pushed up and ran into Galax, I gasped for air and punched Galax's shoulder,

"Douche" I spat, he laughed, Ander grabbed Galax's arm and dragged him from the water, then did the same with me, I thanked him and watched Galax climb the rock surface of the cliff then behind the waterfall, Ander beckoned me onto his back, I hopped on and he climbed the cliff behind the waterfall as well, there was a medium sized cave here, it went deeper into the cliff but Galax and Ander didn't seem to want to go down it, I took a sniff of the air and a bunch of smells hit me,

"Do you guys smell Popcorn, Turkey, and a whole lot of steak?" I asked Ander and Galax, Galax shrugged,

'All I smell is weird stuff and charred cow' Ander exclaimed,

"Bruh, Steak is cooked cow… Come on ill show you!" I laughed as I ran to the cave entrance, I started stripping and when I was fully naked I threw my clothes to the lakeside,

"Last one down just gets the leftover scraps!" I yelled, something ran past me so fast that all I saw was a dark flash, I leapt from the cave and cannonballed into the lake, I swam to the beach, Galax handed me my clothes,

"Where's Ander?" I asked, Galax pointed at the cliff, Ander was carefully climbing down, making sure he didn't touch the water, I picked up a stone the size of my hand and chucked it at Ander, he yipped and fell into the lake, I fell on my butt laughing as Ander panicked,

'AHHHHH! GET IT OFFFF!' Ander screamed as he ran onto the beach and flopped around trying to get dry,

'Its just water…' Galax mumbled, Ander flipped out more,

"Let's just leave him…" I whispered to Galax, he nodded and we sprinted into the forest, a group of hikers were gathering in a clearing, a large banner hanging from two trees read 'National Hikers Gathering', I laughed at the idea of this gathering, there were maybe about sixty hikers in the field, maybe even more, at tables near the center, and plenty more coming from the trees, the amount of food on the tables was insane, I sprinted into the clearing and kept going until I was near the closest table, I used the bench seat as a launch pad, I spring over a man in an ugly green sweater, I swiped an arm full of food and hulled to the treeline, I was halfway there when someone snagged the back of my shirt,

"Where do you think your going!" The lady spat, I clawed at her arms so she'd let go of me, but her sleeves were too thick, I gave up and rammed my top row of teeth into the woman's neck, she screamed and fell onto the ground, I ran for the trees as people yelled and ran after me, when I got into the trees, a long, lanky, black arm snatched me up into a tall tree, Galax ran higher into the tree with me,

"Thanks!" I laughed as I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth, and my mouth watered from the taste

"Oh… Here!" I said as I handed a chicken drumstick to Galax, he took it in his hand and started gnawing on it, after he was done, Galax carried me through the trees, Ander was sitting on the cliff when we got back to the cave, he crawled into the cave when me and Galax started climbing up,

"We're back!" I cheered as I fell off the ledge of the cave, my left shoulder hit the bottom of the lake in a shallow area with a snap, I screamed in pain and waters gushed down my throat, arms scooped me out with incredible delicately and sat me on the sand, a mouth made contact with mine and pumped air into my body, I opened my eyes, Galax was pushing on my chest, I spat water out onto the sand and Galax sighed,

"Fuckkkkk…. My shoulder.." I groaned, Galax rubbed my neck and I buried my head into his shoulder, my screams of pain muffled by his smooth exoskeleton, he held a tight grip on my head, he forced me so I was looking at him,

'Im sorry' he apologized, he kissed me, his inner-jaw in my mouth, me nipped his mouth and then he nipped my tounge with his inner-jaw, his acidic blood suddenly gushed into my mouth, I pushed him away and I screamed, the acid melting my teeth and jaw, he lept on me and twisted my neck, there was a crack and everything was black and cold.

'shes waking up!'

'so?'

'its great!'

'ughhhhhhhh' I winced, my eyes weren't opening, but I could see everything around me in my mind, I could smell better too,

'ah, sorry about that' Galax laughed, I nudged my shoulders a bit, they felt fine,

'What did you do?' I asked, my mouth not working, it felt like my tongue was my mouth, with teeth and a throat,

'the only thing I thought would work, it healed you!' Galax grinned, I scowled at him,

'then why can't I open my eyes? And why can't I talk?' I spat, he looked away,

'Because you don't have eyes! And your inner-jaw blocks talking, it would just choke you, we only need little air!' Ander exclaimed, I was dumbfounded,

'We? As in Xenomorphs?' I asked, Galax nodded for Ander,

'So you turned me into a xenomorph?' I squealed, Galax nodded as Ander looked away,

'Interesting…. One question though?' I said, Galax looked at me,

'Ok, what is it?' He asked,

'Do I have breasts?' I purred, Ander blushed and shuffled deeper into the cave, Galax got up and sat next to me,

'Ok, I guess I have to explain this, technically you do, if your sexually aroused then your chest will rapidly fill with mixture of your blood and a sort of milk, which can be used to nurture chestbursters, it will basically fill your chest and make breasts, happy?' Galax explained, I laughed and rubbed my head against his shoulder,

'you confuse me, first you love Galax, then you hate him to death, now your attracted to him!' Ander said, I stopped and stood up,

'I am not!' I protested, Galax laughed and Ander stared at my chest, then looked at my eyes, I looked down and blushed, I dove for the food and covered my exoskeletal breasts with a tablecloth,

'ummm' I blushed, Galax stood up and stood in front of me, I clamped on to his back and felt my face heat up more,

'funniest thing is I never told you that you also have a-' Galax started to say, but stopped when my eyes went wide,

'AH!' I Squeaked, I wrapped my whole body with the tablecloth and sunk back to the cave wall, Ander started to laugh and Galax squared up to him, all of a sudden they started fighting, swinging they're claws and tails wildly, they were gonna kill each other, Ander got a deep gash in his cheek from Galax's tail, he backed away and wimped out when Galax readied his tail for another deadly attack,

'Shes…. MINE!' Galax screeched in Ander's face, Ander suddenly uppercutted Galax, but he dodged the uppercut and delivered a deviating kick on Ander, his ribs cracks from the force and he hit the cave floor like a tree falling, Galax spun around and grabbed a jagged rock, he threw it at Ander's arm, it barely grazed his shoulder, leaving a small scratch, Galax huffed and sat next to me, I shuffled a foot away from him and his mood saddened, he just fought for me so Ander wouldn't do anything, I shuttered at the thought of Ander taking me by force, at least Galax has never tried anything, and he left me alone if I wanted him to, I felt bad so I cuddled up against him, I planted a kiss on his cheek with my inner-jaw, has smiled and purred, I wrapped my arms around his chest and sat my head on his shoulder,

'So what happened?' I asked, confused about what started the small outburst,

'Um, Ander said something, it's probably best I don't say what' Galax mumbled, I nudged his shoulder with my shoulder,

'Come on, I can take it…' I insisted, Galax looked at Ander curled up in the dark shadows,

'well, he said "Gee, wonder how it would feel to get inside her, how long you think she'd last if I raped her?", Word by word, he said it in a private telepathic link, it made me so mad I just wanted to kill him." Galax said, I nustled closer to him and rubbed my head against his, Ander slid out of the cave and I heard him slither away into the trees, trying to put distance between us and him. When Ander was out of hearing distance I stood up and grabbed Galax's hand, I pulled him up and led him deeper into the cave, no one had gone down here yet and I was determined to see, it kept getting shorter and thinner the more we went until we reached a small pond, there was barely any room for me to even crouch here, I kicked a foot into the pond and I felt a layer of small stones shuffle, I kicked at the wall behind the pond and stones fell from it, me and Galax both pushed on it, the wall of stones gave way and we tumbled into a large damp room, a half flesh, half skeletal human corpse sat a few

feet away, it was wearing winter clothing and it's finger bones were cracked and chipped, it smelled terrible. there was light red streaks on the walls where the man had tried to tear the stone wall away, poor sod.

'Ew, do me favor and throw that corpse out of here, thanks!' I said to Galax, he huffed and grabbed the corpse by it's shoulder, he heaved it to the exit of the cave as I ran deeper into the cave, here the walls were shiny and metallic, eventually I got a a large underground pond, I jumped up and squealed in delight, I dipped one of my exoskeletal toes into the pond, it was warm, it was a hot spring! I slid into the hot spring and sighed, it was warm and bubbly, Galax's head popped up next to mine, I looked over, he was poking at the water, I grinned as I sunk under the warm water, I shot my arm out and yanked Galax into the water with me, he screamed as he fell, I layed against the hot rocks at the bottom of the spring, I pulled Galax to me as our mouths connected, my inner-jaw intertwining with his, we were there kissing for what felt like hours when we resurfaced for air, I walked to an area where there was hundreds of holes in the floor, all emitting hot steam, I sat down on them and Galax cuddled up with me. I drifted into sleep, ignoring the whisps of steam on my head, ignoring the hot water creeping higher untill I was nearly fully underwater, and ignoring the steps of Ander as he snuck in with a sharp shard of steel.

(AYYYY! How was that lady's and gentlemen? Be prepped for this story, probably gonna give up after thirty five chapters tho… plus this story is exactly 5120 words long!)


End file.
